1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labelling machine which sticks a label on the external surface of an object having a planar or a curved surface, such as a bottle, a can, a paper cylindrical container, a recording tape cassette, etc (hereinafter referred to as a container).
2 Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of the device of the present application has already filed Japanese patent application No. 31403/76, Patent Laid-Open No. 115200/1977, for an invention relating to a labelling machine having improved labelling speed. The invention is characterized by an idea in which each label flies after being released from the label suction drum, until it is received by a label receiving member before it is urged against a container.